


Let's go steal a dragon!

by netweight



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Humor, OT3, References to other TV shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the theme of Magic Realism and the prompt of, "Eliot/Hardison/Parker, let's go steal a dragon."</p><p>References to <em>Angel: the Series</em> and <em>The Librarians (TV 2014)</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go steal a dragon!

"Like a Komodo dragon?" asks Hardison. "Because I don't know if I'm cool with that. I hear they're endangered, man, and I'm a member of the World Wide Fund. I donate…"

"Of course you do," Eliot deadpans.

"Hey! ... and have you seen their mouths? There's teeth. Bacteria. _Deadly_ bacteria."

"No, I mean a _dragon_ dragon."

"… get out of here, there is no such thing as dragons."

Parker stops bouncing around the apartment, collecting Hardison doesn't even know what (has she really rigged the whole house with secret hiding places? When? And _how_? He's got the whole place under surveillance!), to stare at him. 

"You never heard of dragons? But... Dungeons and Dragons! I thought you'd be all…," she waves her hand, drawing a squiggle in the air, like that makes her meaning clear. “Not Eliot here,” she adds, jerking her head toward Eliot.

"It's not for me, it's for my cousin," Eliot mutters, as if that explains anything, which Hardison would point out, is about to, but Parker turns to Eliot and asks, frowning, "The one with the evil hand?" 

Which just makes Eliot glower harder in return, before grunting, "No, the other one."

At which point, Hardison has had enough. "How come Parker knows your cousins… okay, you know what, forget that. How come I am the last one to know about dragons?! How do _you_ know about the dragons?"

Eliot mutters again, something that sounds like 'Los Angeles apocalypse', while Parker waggles her eyebrows. "Treasure."

There's a beat of silence. Two. 

"Parker, we are going to steal _a dragon_ , not _from_ the dragon," says Eliot.

"… oh." 

Her mouth falls open before she presses her lips flat together. Eliot is already leaving when she raises her voice to say, "But not even a little pearl? I hear they have a real thing for pearls!"

"We're not stealing any pearls, Parker!" Eliot shouts from the next room over.

She's turning to follow, hands full with climbing rope and a couple of flashlights, when Hardison remembers to ask (he may have just learned about dragons, but he's a genius, he can multitask), "Hey, Parker, how are you managing to hide things throughout the apartment?"

Her eyes brighten and she grins. “Magic.” And then she turns on her heel and stalks out after Eliot. "How are we even going to steal a dragon? They're giant, winged beasts that breathe…."

He's still processing the _magic_ part when his mind rewinds what it is she's saying and then he sputters. 

"That better not be a fire-breathing dragon!"


End file.
